Vehicles may be propelled by operation of an electric machine configured to receive electrical power from an on-board battery. It is common for the battery to be charged by electrical power from a utility grid or other off-board power source. In circumstances in which the battery is the sole propulsion power source, full depletion of the battery may render the powertrain inoperable. This occurrence may require a time consuming battery recharge.